Always and Forever
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Finn's POV somewhat...The bunnies would not let me work on anything until I finished this one...Please review! Thanks Hemmy


Always and Forever

_Love can survive anything if you let it! Remember that my friends! If you want to review please do. Peace Hemmy Oh and the song is We Got Tonight by Bob Seger. Both boys love rock…._

Finn looks at the warm solid body stretched out on the bed. He loves the way his boyfriend looks when he is sleeping or napping as in this case; his black rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of his nose and the forgotten book lying across his chest. Soft snores escape from beautiful full lips as soft black brown waves and curls frame his handsome face. Finn pulls out his phone and snaps a picture capturing a peaceful moment. A tear slips down his cheek as he remembers the reason he treasures these moments so dearly now.

Six months ago both of their lives and the lives of their families were turned upside down. Finn had to learn big words, Occipital Lobe, Hematoma, Visual Cortex and some that he still couldn't say let alone spell. His mother and Burt had stood by him helping him deal with the big words and how they were going to impact his life and the life of his boyfriend.

The night it happened would be the worst night of his life second only to the one they both faced in the future.

Their date had been one of the best since they had started dating. They had grabbed a picnic and headed to the lake, the one place no one would see them or notice them. Finn had marveled at the food and the fact that his boyfriend just wanted to be alone with him, no sex, just time spent together. They talked, laughed, made plans for the future and finally told each other that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The last words Finn spoke to his boyfriend were "I love you Noah with all my heart" as he turned to walk into the house. He remembered the love he saw in Noah's eyes.

The next thing he knew his mother was telling him that Noah had been in an accident. Noah was being airlifted to Columbus Memorial and that Rose Puckerman said it was really bad and to get there as soon as possible.

Finn's world crashed and burned at those words. He _knew_ without his mother telling him that Noah might not make it. It was just something he felt in his soul. He dressed as quickly as possible fighting back the sobs that wanted to escape his throat. The drive was silent and seemed to take forever to Finn. He knew his mother was driving as fast as she could without killing them.

Finn had been honest with his mother about his relationship with Noah and she had been completely supportive of it. So was Mrs. P she only wanted Noah happy and with someone that understood him. Burt had misgivings about Noah until he saw the two boys together one day. They were out in the backyard sitting under the oak tree just laughing and talking. The way Mohawk looked at Finn said it all and Burt never worried about the pair after that, he kept their secret just like their mothers. No one else knew, not even Kurt.

Finn remembers the look on Mrs. P's face when she meet them at the elevators, the fear in her dark brown eyes the slight tremble of her lips as they walked towards her; the way she pulled him into clutching hold, he small hands fisted in his shirt. They both broke down. Once both had calmed down enough Rose began to explain what the doctors and police had told her.

A drunk driver ran the red light three blocks away from their house. Noah never saw the other car coming at him. The police told her the angle the car hit Noah's truck is what caused the truck to roll several times before it stopped on its roof. Noah's seatbelt had also failed allowing him to be tossed around inside of the cab of the truck.

The doctors informed her at Lima General that he needed a Decompressive Craniectomy as soon as possible due to swelling and bleeding of the brain. The CT scan also showed damage to his occipital lobe. He also had a fractured right arm, fractured pelvis and a fractured left leg. By some miracle his spine and spinal cord were uninjured in the wreck. Finn looked at the broken woman standing in front of him not really comprehending all the words or their implications so he looked at his mother.

Carole simply told him 'he could be blind Finn or have brain damage'. The overtly tall teenager fell back against the wall and slid down it. _Noah blind? Brain damaged? No! They were leaving in a few months! College scholarships and being able to start their future together! No! This wasn't happening!_ _WE MADE PLANS FOR THE FUTURE TONIGHT! HE TOLD ME THAT HE WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH ME!_

He didn't remember someone helping him into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs or that he must have said those things out loud because his mother and Rose were both trying to calm him down. Finn promised to keep his voice down and for the next five hours he sat sniffling wiping his face of the continuous tears.

The doctor emerged from the double doors at the end of the surgical wing he looked as tired as they felt. He walked straight to them as they were the only ones in the waiting area. He began to explain in big words that Finn still did not understand what was going to be happening with Noah for the next several weeks.

Once again his mother explained what all the words meant. A drug induced coma to observe his eyes reaction to light and to allow time for the swelling in his brain to go down. They removed a large section of his skull and would do another surgery to put it back in with titanium screws. His fractures had been set and casts had been applied to keep the bones from moving around. Noah's pelvic fracture required a metal brace to be screwed in to the actual bones to hold them in place while they heal.

Carole also explained that the visual cortex was the part of the brain/eye system that transmitted information to/from the eyes and from what the doctor said Noah's was damaged in the accident. It would just be a matter of what he could see when he woke up.

The thought of those warm beautiful hazel eyes never seeing again, never looking at him and really seeing him was too much. Finn stumbled into the nearest restroom gagging and throwing up the small amount of food he had eaten from the cafeteria in the hospital.

They were allowed to see him an hour later once he was out of recovery and set up in his room. Finn looked at all the machines and tubes running to his boyfriend's body. The one that scared him the most was the tube down his throat. His mother assured him it was okay and to go and sit with Noah for a while. She needed time to help Rose gather her wits about her and help set up a schedule for Sara. Noah's little sister would need a place to stay and Rose would need someone here to give her a break.

Finn really looked at Noah when he sat down beside the bed. The skull cap bandage on his head, the cuts that littered his cheeks, the way his chest moved up and down each time the ventilator hissed, the bruises on his arms and chest. He looks at the metal rods along Noah's abdomen and starts to cry quietly. Finn gently cradles Noah's smaller hand in between both of his bringing it to his lips kissing the cold pale fingers. He whispers words of love and encouragement choking on some of them.

The next two weeks were spent going back and forth to the hospital sitting with Noah and babysitting Sara while Rose stayed with Noah. Finn hated the fact that Noah couldn't open his eyes or talk to him. Even though he knew the doctors were keeping him in a coma he was still afraid that the dark skinned jock would never wake up.

The kids from New Directions had visited the first weekend each member taking a private moment with Noah. Brittany and Artie seemed to understand the situation the most offering any help to both boys.

Artie knew that Noah would be in a wheel chair for a few months due to the broken pelvis and offered to help Noah deal with being _trapped_ in the chair. _Anything you two need just ask okay bro? _Finn felt that Artie was a good friend to Noah and to him.

Brittany had offered to help with babysitting Sara and she told Finn that if he needed to escape just to call her, she would keep Noah safe. She told Finn that they knew there was more than friendship between the two teenagers but that no one else in the club saw it but them. She and Artie would keep their secret. Finn cried at Brittany's words which were spoken with such emotion and honesty.

The day finally came when the doctor decreased the medication that was keeping Noah asleep and he slowly began to wake up. Finn watched as Noah tried to look around the room watched as those mesmerizing eyes tried to focus on Rose, the doctor and finally him. He remembered the yelling, the screaming from his boyfriend as the doctor tried to explain to Noah what was happening to him; that blindness was inevitable. He kept screaming 'why didn't you let me die'? They had to sedate him to keep his blood pressure down and to keep him from hurting himself.

Finn couldn't hold him, couldn't physically comfort him in any way except by holding his hand. Noah wouldn't even kiss him or even let him kiss him on the cheek. Noah would turn his face telling him to go find someone that wasn't a cripple that could make him happy. Finn tried to reassure Noah but he wouldn't listen.

"Go find another cripple to feel sorry for and leave me the fuck alone!" Noah yelled at him more than once.

Finn spent a lot of time in the rest room quietly crying not understanding how Noah could turn away from him. He begged Noah to talk to him to just tell him what he was feeling so he could help. Noah would pretend he was asleep or just ignore Finn which hurt worse than anyone could imagine.

He watched Noah withdraw from everyone and everything for a while. He refused to talk and barely ate anything.

It took Burt having one of his famous Hummel father yelling fits for Noah to really listen to anyone.

Burt _explained_ that he wasn't totally blind yet, that life did not stop because he felt sorry for himself and life sure as hell hadn't stopped for the people out in the hallway. Those people loved him and wanted him to get better to be able to come home where he belonged.

How that goofy teenage boy crying outside of his room loved him and that Noah was his whole world. Burt knew he didn't mean the things he said to Finn but that mean it hurt Finn any less.

Noah finally broke down to Burt letting out all of his fears; not being able to see Beth as she grows older, not being able to see Finn's goofy expressions, to never see the love in Finn's eyes again. The hate he was feeling for the drunk driver. Why did he have to be crippled and the other driver was only scratched up? Noah finally broke down in tears as Burt held him the best he could and let the boy cry it out.

After an hour had passed Burt had walked out of Noah's room with red rimmed eyes and told Finn to go see Mohawk that the boy needed him. He told Rose and Carole that Noah was feeling better but to give the boys a few minutes alone.

Finn and Noah cried together for the first time since Noah woke up and a small chaste kiss was shared between the boys as Noah apologized for being such a douche to Finn. Noah fell asleep holding Finn's hand as tightly as his weak body would let him.

Finn was thankful for whatever Burt had said to Noah because from that day on Noah _tried_ to get better and stopped fighting the re-integration that the neurosurgeon had been working on to help Noah adjust to life. The surgeon had an optometrist come and fit Noah with glasses that would help him see up close but they couldn't help him with distances of four feet away or greater. He could make out shapes and some colors at a distance but nothing was clear, Noah said it was like looking through a weird haze.

Once they had Noah back home; alternating between his own home and the Hudmel house, the real therapy began. He had classes at the center for the blind teaching him how to function around the house, how to use his other senses. He fought the instructors every time they referred to him being blind. **"I am not blind!" **Noah would yell at them and fight them about whatever they were trying to teach him.

Brail was a screaming match that would result in Finn apologizing to the unlucky person that was hit with a book. And the day the poor unsuspecting person brought out the cane that had been special ordered for Noah had been Finn's breaking point.

Finn watched and listened as Noah became obstinate to the point of cussing everyone out that was in the room with them. Fucktard…Supid Jackass…Dumbass…were just a few of the slurs and insults Noah was spewing because 'he was never going to use that piece of shit cane!'

Finn finally exploded on Noah letting him know that he was tired of the way Noah wanted to fight everyone that was trying to help him.

"You know what Noah? You are the stupid jackass! You are the dumbass! Everyone here is just trying to help you! I am so sick of the way you treat these nice people! You would make the Pope loose his religion if he had to deal with you!" Finn is so angry that he doesn't care if he hurts Noah's feelings at this point as he continues to push the stunned but silent Noah out of the building.

Finn finished his angry rant by leaving Noah sitting on the sidewalk in his wheel chair, "find your own way home since you don't need any help **and by the fucking way Fucktard YES YOU ARE GOING BLIND". **

He returned thirty minutes later when Artie called him and told him that a panicked and crying Noah was ready for help. Artie didn't necessarily agree with Finn's way of _helping_ Noah but he understood how frustrating the stubborn jock could be and he also knew that Noah's tongue was sharp as a knife sometimes.

Finn remembered going back and pulling up in front of the Center for the Blind seeing Noah wipe at his face with his good hand. Noah was quiet on the way back home allowing Finn to carry the scared jock to his room. The way Noah kept repeating how sorry he was that he was being an ass and that if Finn left him he would understand why as Finn went to walk back down stairs.

And then it happened, Noah asked him to kiss him, really kiss him. Finn stopped at the door unsure if he heard the words and when he asked Noah if he really meant it he heard a choked yes from the trembling jock. He turned and slowly walked back to the bed and sat next to Noah.

"I know you are scared Noah. Hell I'm scared too, but you have to stop being a douche to the people that are trying to help you." He takes Noah's hand in his own squeezing it gently. "Baby you are going to be completely blind. The doctors don't know how long before it happens but it is going to happen. I don't want to fight with you or watch you fight other people. I want us to enjoy the time we have left. Create memories for you/us to remember."

Finn carefully raised Noah's chin and let his dry lips press against Noah's soft full lips. He felt and heard the sob that escaped Noah's lips at the contact. Finn could feel the shaking arm of his boyfriend as he tried to wrap it around his neck wanting their bodies to be closer. Finn deepened the kiss letting his tongue search Noah's mouth finally feeling the battle for dominance that had been a trade mark of their kisses from the beginning. Finn pulled back long enough to say, "you're mine and I am never letting you go" the words were accentuated with a demanding and dominate kiss.

He gently laid Noah back against the bed being extremely careful of the casts and metal rods; he cups Noah's face and begins to kiss his cheeks, his jaw line, his forehead and his eyelids. The soft feather kisses hold so much love in each one. Finn lets his lips move softly against Noah's neck inhaling the musky scent that belongs only to Noah. Pulling back and looking at the most beautiful eyes in the world the words slip out so easily, "I love you Noah". Finn watches as a smile tugs at the corners of those full rosy lips and hears the words as well as feels them as Noah speaks in a breathy voice, "I love you too Finn and I am yours".

Finn shook his head to clear it and bring it back to the present as he heard Noah call his name. He looked at the smaller teen watching him adjust his thick glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah babe." Finn sat down on the edge of the bed next to Noah.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were a million miles away." Noah lays the book beside him and moves closer to Finn reaching his hand out and lacing their fingers together.

"No; just thinking about the last few months, nothing bad. I promise." Finn squeezes the darker smaller hand looking past the glass lens at the hazel brown/green eyes. "I was remembering the first time you said you loved me after the accident that's all."

Noah smiles at the gentle but strong giant that holds his heart. He put Finn through so much that it surprised him that he was still beside him. "You're my life Finn Hudson and I wouldn't have made it this far without you." He pulls Finn down into a deep kiss allowing Finn to take control of it.

Finn can tell this kiss is different from any other kiss that they have shared, it is intense full of emotions neither one can find the words for. Finn takes the control that is offered by Noah stretching his long body out beside Noah's. He can hear the whimpers and the moans Noah is making into the kiss.

"I want this, I want you Finn. Make love to me, please." Noah all but begs Finn in a soft and need filled voice. "I need you."

Finn pulls back and looks into Noah's eyes making sure there is no doubt in what he is asking. Finding none he pulls the dark skinned jock into a sitting position and begins to undress him. "If you want to stop all you have to do is tell me Noah, I don't want to do anything to hurt you or that you don't want to do. Okay?"

Noah nods at him helping Finn take off his shirt but his boyfriend has other ideas and bats his hands away. Finn strips both of their shirts away.

"This is about you Noah. I have dreamed about making love to you since the first time we kissed out by the lake. I want this to be special for you." Finn kisses him deeply burying one hand in Noah's hair and wrapping the other around his bare back pulling him flush against his naked chest.

Finn begins to slowly kiss down Noah's jaw line to his pulse point biting and nipping the soft skin there making Noah buck up against him. Their denim clad cocks brushing making Finn moan against the damp skin of Noah's neck. Finn grinds down harder feeling the reaction he wanted from Noah, Puckzilla is as hard as his own cock.

Trails of wet kisses are left down Noah's collar bone to chest leaving a wet slick path. Noah arches his back off the bed as Finn's lips suck a tight bud into his mouth gently biting the hard nipple. Finn can hear the deep growl that leaves Noah's lips as he moves to the other bud, leaving a deep wet bruise beside the nipple.

Finn lets his hand ghost over the bulge in Noah's pants as his lips continue the wet path down his abs to the hair line from his belly button, he stops long enough to circle the dip and leave another deep bruise beside it nipping and biting at the sensitive skin. He scoots up and grabs the lube from his bedside table drawer and kisses his way back to the top of Noah's jeans.

"Please Finn, I...I want just don't stop. Please!" Noah all but cries out to the boy he loves more than life. Finn can feel Noah grasping at his back, blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

Finn pulls the button open on Noah's jeans sliding the zipper down slowly slipping his hand inside and pulling out Puckzilla. He strokes the large cock from base to the tip letting his thumb circle and teasing the slit with his blunt nail. Finn watches as Noah's whole body arches up off the bed his head thrown back.

He dips his head down letting his lips slip over the head and down the length until he feels it hit the back of his throat. Hallowing out his cheeks he sucks hard on the shaft letting his tongue stroke the pulsing dark vein. The words he can hear from Noah's lips are almost unintelligible begging. He continues to suck and tease a few more strokes before he lets the hard cock slip from his lips.

He grabs the band of Noah's jeans and in one pulling motion they are on the floor. He looks at the thrashing boy on the bed, his hands fisting the sheets, his leaking cocking and bucking hips trying to find friction. Finn smiles knowing that he is the one that is causing Noah to lose it. He strips his own pants and underwear throwing the items to the floor.

Finn kneels between Noah's legs stroking his tanned thighs up to his stomach softly speaking words of love and how beautiful Noah's body is at this very moment. He reaches for the lube slicking up his fingers before taking Noah's hard cock back into his warm wet mouth. He lets his oiled fingers ghost over the tight entrance circling it.

Fingers are laced tightly in Finn's hair Noah's hips buck slightly as the first finger is gently pushed into Noah's virginal hole. Finn marvels at the feel of his slick finger in the warmth and the tightness. He takes his time building up to the third finger and lets Noah's leaking cock slip from his mouth to reassure Noah to let him know that he loves him before pushing three fingers inside of his boyfriend. He can feel Noah's body tense in pain and holds his hand still his fingers buried deep inside.

"Do you want me to stop Noah?"

"N-no, your hands are so big. Just give me a minute to relax." The words are gasped out by Noah. As Noah moves his hips trying to get comfortable he makes Finn's fingers touch his prostate and the sensation makes him almost scream in pleasure.

Finn has heard that particular sound from Noah before and knows that he can continue. Setting a slow and deep rhythm with his hand he makes sure he hits that spot with each thrust. He can hear Noah moaning for more after a few strokes and gently using the tips of his fingertips strokes that sensitive spot inside Noah until he is coming undone. Finn removes his hand just before Noah can cum and he hears Noah whimper at the loss of stimulation his hips bearing down trying to find Finn's hand once again. Finn takes the moment to lube his painfully hard cock.

"Don't worry we aren't done yet babe." Finn tells him as he slides up Noah's body dropping kisses every so often before capturing Noah's lips with his own.

Finn positions himself against Noah's entrance and laces his fingers with both of Noah's hands raising them above his head on the mattress. He places his forehead against Noah's "I love you babe" leaving his lips as he pushes past the tight ring inside of Noah. He can feel Noah's body fight him trying to push him out but he keeps easing inside until half of his length is buried in the tight heat.

He watches the tears fall from the corner of Noah's eyes hears the whimpers of "_it hurts Finn_". He asks Noah if he wants him to stop to pull out and Noah's strangled reply, "_don't you dare I need this I need you_" is all it takes for Finn to finish burying himself all the way inside of his boyfriend. He lies still deep inside Noah unlacing their hands cupping Noah's cheek with one and burying the other in dark curls of the trembling boy underneath him.

Noah grabs his biceps holding on wrapping his legs around Finn's waist. He nuzzles into Finn's hand kissing the inside of his big hand before reaching up and kissing Finn with all the love he feels.

When he feels Noah's body begin to relax Finn gently begins to thrust into the shuddering boy whispering words of love and lust against his lips in between kisses.

Finn finds the sensitive spot inside of Noah as he hears Noah moan in pleasure instead of pain.

He keeps thrusting slowly and deeply hitting the spot each time telling Noah how good he feels, how tight, how hot his body feels. It doesn't take long for both boys to fall over the edge of bliss Noah yelling "yours Finn love you" and "yours always" and Finn growling at Noah "mine Noah" and "love you forever".

Finn kisses Noah tenderly and deeply letting his fingers brush through the dark wavy curls. "Did I hurt you? And don't lie to me Noah."

"It hurt but then it started feeling amazing. I could feel your heartbeat inside of me when you came." Noah blushes as he looks at his lover through dark lashes.

"You know my heart belongs to you Noah; always and forever." Finn pulls on a curl and watches it fall softly. He didn't know how much he missed Noah's hair until he grew it back out.

"Stay with me tonight Finn."

Finn smiles at Noah reversing their positions so that Noah is lying on top. Finn pulls the comforter over their spent bodies and wraps his arms around the smaller jock whispering 'love you'. They both fall asleep feeling safe and warm in each other's arms.

Rose Puckerman opens Noah's bedroom door to let the boys know she is home from work but stops when she sees both boys wrapped around each other under the covers. She smiles and wipes a tear away from her cheek. Her son had survived the horrible crash with the love of the boy holding him. People may not agree with two boys being in love but she really didn't care what other people thought. She only cared that her son was loved and wanted by someone. She quietly closes the door going to call Carole to let her know Finn was sleeping over.

The next day at Glee Mr. Shue informs them that they have two surprises; one Kurt is back from Dalton and the second one is Finn wanting to perform a solo in front of the class. The kids welcome Kurt back with hugs and smiles letting him know they were glad he was back. Mr. Shue asked for everyone to return to their seat as Finn walked up to the front of the room.

"Um guys this song is for Noah. Do you remember the song that was playing when we first danced out by the lake?" Finn started walking to where Noah could see him.

"Y-Yeah I do."

Brad begins to play as Finn takes Noah's hand and walks him to the center of the room.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
>I know your plans don't include me<br>Still here we are, both of us lonely  
>Longing for shelter from all that we see<br>_

_Why should we worry, no one will care babe  
>Look at the stars so far away<br>We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
>We've got tonight babe<br>Why don' you stay?_

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
>All of my hopes, fading away<br>I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
>I know I'll keep searching, even after today<br>So there it is babe, I've said it all now

_And here we are babe, what do you say?  
>We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?<br>We've got tonight babe  
>Why don't you stay?<em>

I know it's late, I know you're weary  
>I know your plans don't include me<br>Still here we are, both of us lonely  
>Both of us lonely<p>

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
>Let's make it last, let's find a way<br>Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
>We've got tonight babe<br>Why don't you stay?  
>Why don't you stay?<p>

The last line of the song leaves Finn's lips he drops to one knee holding Noah's hand in his.

Rose, Carole and Burt had quietly stepped out of Mr. Shue's office at the start of Finn's song and now stood beside the music instructor smiling from ear to ear. They knew what Finn was going to do and so did everyone else in the room. The women have tears in their eyes as does Mr. Shue.

"I don't want to keep searching for love after I have found it with you Noah. I need for tomorrow to be with you. The night of your accident I promised myself that I would never lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Noah. I want to grow old with you, raise a family together." Finn stops long enough to pull a black box out of his jean pocket opening it and pulling out a silver band with Hebrew symbols etched around it. He looks up at the most beautiful face in the world to him and…

"Noah Elijah Puckerman will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He slips the ring on Noah's left hand kissing it tenderly.

"Y-Yes. I love you." Noah's can't help the tears that are slipping down over his cheeks. He can feel Finn's long arms wrap around him holding him. He wraps his arms around Finn's neck pulling him down for a long slow kiss as the room erupts into whoops, cat calls and most of all applause.

Finn took out the other ring in the box and placed it in Noah's hand. "I thought you might want to put that one on me." He shuffles his feet as Noah looks at the ring. He watches as Noah slips the ring on his left hand with shaking fingers. "Our moms helped me pick out the rings. Your mom said the symbols stood for always and forever in Hebrew. I love you Noah Puckerman."

They are engulfed in hugs from their parents and teacher. Congratulations and about time are called out to the boys.

Everyone was happy for them; it seems after reading Brittany's diary, Lord Tubbington could not keep a secret and emailed Rachel Berry about the couple after the accident. They watched the boys and learned the cat spoke the truth. _Santana would never admit she read Britt's diary to anyone or that she knew the Hobbits email. _

The gentle touches between them, the way Finn would yell at Noah for being too stubborn for his own good. The way Noah would smile when he heard Finn's voice or the way Finn would smile at the sight of Noah in the hallway or in class. No one talked about it they just accepted it; as did surprisingly everyone else including the jocks. Everyone thought the couple had endured enough without adding to it.

After graduation they were "married" in a simple ceremony declaring their love for each other and vowing to be devoted to each other no matter what or who life threw at them. Their union was blessed by both a Rabbi and a Christian Preacher to appease both mothers. Being in front of their families, friends and God meant more to them than some seal on a piece of paper.

Five years after graduating college, Finn with an Athletic Teaching degree and Noah with a Political Science degree, they hired a surrogate and had Tyler Morgan Puckerman-Hudson. Two years and the same surrogate later AnnaLeigh Rose was born and named after both of her grandmothers. Burt had made them swear not to name any grandkids after him as he hated his real name of Richard Edsel Hummel.

Tyler was the spitting image of Finn and the doctors told the young couple that he would be taller than his Poppa but he had his Daddy's unique hazel eyes of green, brown and black. He also had Finn's easy demeanor and laid back goofiness. The boy could trip without anything being in front of him on the floor.

AnnaLeigh was Noah made over. Dark complexion, almost black hair, and she had her Daddy's mischief streak by the time she was two. The daycare center called more about her than they did about Tyler. Finn would always respond the same way to Noah, "that is your daughter babe" and laugh as Noah tried to say he was never as bad as AnnaLeigh.

They watched their kids grow up, graduate high school and college with honors. Their children never questioned having two dads they both understood that their parents love was real and natural.

Noah was totally blind by the time he was sixty. He had seen their first two grandchildren born, one to each of their married children. Life had been good to the couple. The high school sweethearts were married for nearly sixty years before each one passed away in their sleep.

Noah was first following a bout of pneumonia that left his heart and lungs weak. Finn died less than a week later from a heart attack; their children said it was from a broken heart. Their headstone was engraved with two intertwining bands with Hebrew lettering….Always and Forever.


End file.
